


drunken night

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [13]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: drunken night + jaepil





	drunken night

jae woke up naked, trapped under someone’s arm, and with a killer headache. 

he cursed quietly, hoping his hook up wasn't a light sleeper. he sneaked out from the other's arm and hurriedly put on his clothes, freezing when the clank of his belt against the hardwood floor seemed to echo. his hook up stirred, pretty brown eyes fluttering open. he smiled and oh fuck, that's why i came home with him last night. 

“hey, you don't have to go. i can make coffee for us.” he said, sitting up slowly and stretching a bit. jae swallowed. 

“uh, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
